Marina In Wonderland
by ReInnovator
Summary: After peace has been restored Marina goes on an adventure of her own to a strange land with many familiar faces, albeit with some very strange new quirks to most of them. The first part of a 4 part tale


**Marina In Wonderland**

A tale of complete and utter insanity, and those who go along with it.

**PART ONE: Marina, Lost and Confused**

It was truly an amazing day. The sun was shining, the birds were feeding on the carcass of a dead ox in the middle of the desert, and peace and stability had been restored to the world on account of a group of warriors, known as Celestial Being, dedicated to eliminating all acts of warfare on the planet. In the aftermath of all this, after the Innovators had been defeated and Celestial Being restored semi order to the world, Princess Marina Ismail, the current ruler of the small nation of Azadistan, had begun to rebuild her nation. Occasionally she would receive letters from an old compatriot of hers who had helped her country through some tough times. This man's name was Setsuna F. Seiei, a member of Celestial Being who helped topple the tyrannical A-LAWS forces and the Federation's cruel abuse of humanity. But today was far different from any of the other days during the reconstruction project due to a very strange incident that befell the princess. It all began during a seemingly normal day as Marina was inspecting the palace gardens to pick out flowers for the orphaned children currently in residence there. An old friend of hers, Shirin Bakhtiar, accompanied her that day in order to discuss the advance of Azadistan in the new world. All the while Marina was intently staring at a small patch of flowers, which seemed to have something moving in them that Shirin didn't notice. All of a sudden a flash of white and blue emerged from the flowers and Marina began to chase after the mysterious entity.

"I'll be sure to consider every possibility Shirin, but I need to investigate something right now."

Shirin merely sighed and stated that she could go ahead and do whatever she pleased. The further Marina chased after the white streak it became clearer as to what it was she truly was following. A small, white and blue HARO became visible in a wooded area apparently leading her somewhere and saying in chief HARO style:

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! HURRY UP! HURRY UP!".

Marina then began to follow the bouncing, hyperactive, mechanized orb as it headed towards a strange mobile suit wreckage with a hole underneath one of the collapsed limbs. The HARO, in its infinite wisdom, rolled through the hole, which was large enough to fit a person underneath. Marina could hear the HARO as it proceeded through the hole.

"HURRY! HURRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Marina began to question whether or not to follow the bouncing thing, but against her better judgment she followed it anyway to a point where she discovered just what it was that made the HARO scream. She herself began falling down past some very strange objects, and survived a fall that to her seemed like an eternity even though it really only took abut two minutes As to how she survived, please don't ask me. When she came to and all of her sensory functions were in order she realized that she had wound up on the ceiling of a room with the Celestial Being logo on the floor, or to her perspective, the roof as it were. There were several doors surrounding the room but almost each one seemed to only lead to either a brick wall or a very perturbed looking squirrel. She remained confused as to what to do after she managed to get off the ceiling by some miracle of twisted fate until she heard the voice of the HARO coming from a rather small door saying

"IN HERE MORON! IN HERE MORON!"

Her anger at the HARO for calling her a moron determined her to find a way in so that she could see why the HARO was so anxious as to bringing her here. The ingenious solution that Marina came up with involved creating a key out of nothing but a chipmunk that… I really don't know how it got there, a piece of rope, and… a key she found on the ground. Don't ask me why she tied a chipmunk to the key, none of this makes much sense anyway. Ater making her way through the door she came across something that both made her sure of one of two things. One: she probably had hit her head very hard upon landing and two: she really needed to stop staying up so late. She had found herself in a place filled to the brim with exotic plant life... strange machine fragments and a massive amount of HAROs floating across the sky. As she turned she noticed a few figures headed toward her. All of them extremely familiar to her. One was a man with his right eye covered with his hair. Another was a distinguished old man and yet another was the blue and white HARO that caused her to wind up in this strange place. The old man, whom she had recognized as the man who had started every single one of the events that had led up to the rebirth of the world, Aeolia Schenberg, stepped forward as if to welcome her.

"I see you made it here unharmed. Very good, very good. We are all so pleased that you could make it here. Ah, forgive me I have forgotten to introduce myself."

"There is no need sir." replied Marina, in a tone of voice containing both deep admiration and slight terror. "But how are you..."

"Alive?", interjected the old scientist. "Well... that is actually a very good question that I never really got around to figuring out an answer for, but, from what I can tell It has something to do with the improbability of everything in this world as it were."

"Excuse me but, could you please explain that in a way I can understand?", asked the extremely confused princess

"All right", the old scientist relented, "This entire place is where the most unlikely things are extremely likely, the strangest things are normal, and people like me... are everywhere."

"I think that makes sense but... I still don't get it", Marina once again stated her confusion.

"Oh don't worry It should all make sense eventually". This was said by the man with his eye covered.

"Oh I remember you! Allelujah Haptism am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct", the man said in a calm voice. He then began to twitch uncontrollably and slumped to the ground only to stand back up with his hair now covering his left eye.

"But you're forgetting someone. ME! HALLELUJAH THE GREAT!"

Marina merely stood stunned for a moment staring at the result of the sudden personality change in the man who had seemed to be a kind soul. Dumbfounded she asked Aeolia:

"Does this happen a lot?" Aeolia replied: "Far more than I would like. And just wait until they start arguing."

As Aeolia predicted, the two personalities began fighting with each other over such meaningless topics as what they should have for luch, the meaning of life, and the cause of the Jupiter incident. None of these are really important at this time.

Aeolia merely said to the confused girl: "I vote we continue on.. there are a few people I would like you to meet. I hope it is of no inconvenience."

Marina replied "Of course not but... are there more like him or... them?"

Aeolia said to this question, "Oh my dear do not worry. It gets quite a bit weirder from here."

At this response a sudden feeling of dread came over Marina as she thought of the other beings that existed in this strange world.

**PART 1 END**


End file.
